Fox Flower
Sire: Mother: }} Grandsires: Grandmothers: Brothers: Sisters: Uncles: Aunts: |pup = None |adult = Fox Flower |past = None |current = Pup |status = Living }}Fox Flower is a pale orange vixen with white ears, belly, and chest, a black tail tip, and fierce brown eyes. Personality True to her name Fox Flower is dainty but resilient. By far the toughest of her littermates, she is extremely defensive and proud, and often doesn't think before she speaks. When her mother was killed by Fierce Dogs, she shut her feelings away in order to protect herself, and became even more possessive over her littermates and Lilac. She is also highly temperamental, prone to random mood swings and emotional states. She is scared that Martha is going to take Lilac away from her, and can't stand the idea of losing another close person to her. Backstory and Facts *Her name is one of the most popular names given to vixens, because of the story of Fox Frost and Fox Flower. *Fox Flower is the second oldest of Fox Mother's litter. *She has developed a disorder that causes her to pass out when she is extremely angry, stressed, or upset. *Fox Flower has a crush on Lilac, her best friend. *While Fox Flower acts like she blames Martha for her mother's death, she actually blames herself for being unable to do anything about it. Quotes :Fortunate was patrolling the border quietly with Mirasol and Yuki. Since Breeze had left, she'd been made head patrol dog by default. It had never been officially announced though, and she didn't feel much like a leader. A rustling of the bushes pulled Fortunate out of her thoughts. "I hear something." :"Get out of my way." Fox-Flower snapped at Fortunate. She was too angry to think rationally. :"Hey, woah, calm down!" Fortunate called. "You're a bit young to be so far from your camp, don't you think?" :"Wow." Mirasol murmured quietly to herself. :"I am looking for my mother, since the rest of my good for nothing pack won't do anything!" Fox-Flower snarled. :"She wouldn't be here. If she's alive, the Fierce-dogs are holding her captive or she's run from them and hidden somewhere." Fortunate said solemnly. "If she's really a mother you care this much about, she wouldn't just leave you." /Did my mother abandon me? Or did... did Martha steal me?/ :"You two look, like, exactly the same." Mirasol broke in. She seemed to be more bouncy and bright since Breeze left. "Well, the pup has longer fur and brighter eyes. But wow, the resemblance is..." :"We've been over this." Fortunate grunted. "When the leader fox dropped by. You said the same thing. Now here's proof- all foxes look similar." :"Nuh-uh! The fox who was there when Thunder saved Storm had lighter, more orange fur and sharper features. And his eyes were grayish blue." Mirasol insisted. "And wasn't there a black fox, too? And the healer fox, with the really deep russet fur and evergreen eyes." She tilted her head. "My eyes miss nothing. It's in my breed." ― Fox Flower meets Fortunate and Mirasol :Letting out an excited squeal, Sneeze tackled Fox Flower. "I'm a giantfur! And I'm gonna... uh." She stopped for a moment. "Feed you to my pups! I mean, my cubs!" :Fox-Flower yelped, giggled, and wriggled free from Sneeze's paws. She leapt forward, grabbing a log by the edge and with all her strength scrambled on top. "You may be a giantfur, but you can't climb like a squirrel!" :"Grr! But I can... jump like one!' She flung herself at the log, attempting to jump of top, to no avail. Sneeze kicked some leaves aside. "Then I guess I'll have to use my giantfur strength and throw this tree into the river!" :"I guess I'll have to climb on your back then." Fox-Flower warned, baring her fangs in a grin and waving a paw. ― Fox Flower plays with Sneeze :A film of tears covered Fox Flower's eyes, making her vision blurry and nearly impossible to see. "I know." Was all she managed to say, but her thoughts were racing. /This is all because of Breeze./ ― Fox Flower's grief for her mother's death Family Tree Category:Females Category:Foxes Category:Pups Category:Fox Pack Members Category:Fox Pack Pups